


Lavender

by Sleepyfangirlx



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Don't copy to another site, F/M, Fluff, Future Fic, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, canonverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-17 20:49:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20627330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sleepyfangirlx/pseuds/Sleepyfangirlx
Summary: A warm breeze flitted through the window, rustling the curtains. Summer was in full swing in Velaris and everyone was taking the day off to relax and spend time with families.All except for Elain, who had been adamantly staring at her many potted plants that resided in her room for the last ten minutes. Well, former room, she supposed, as she was officially moving into Azriel’s room today.OrElain is moving in with Azriel and can't decide which plants to bring.





	Lavender

**Author's Note:**

> I finished this ages ago and forgot to post it. Enjoy!

A warm breeze flitted through the window, rustling the curtains. Summer was in full swing in Velaris and everyone was taking the day off to relax and spend time with families. 

All except for Elain, who had been adamantly staring at her many potted plants that resided in her room for the last ten minutes. Well, former room, she supposed, as she was officially moving into Azriel’s room today. She didn’t know why she had felt surprised when he asked her if she wanted to move into his room. They had been together for over a year and she had practically been living there for the past couple of months. This was just making it official. She turned her thoughts back to the plants, staring at each of them intently.

“Are you winning the staring contest with your plants?”

A midnight voice startled Elain from her thoughts and she turned to see Azriel leaning against the doorway of her room. She scowled at him and picked up a plant, before placing it back down again.

“I can’t decide which ones to bring.” She sighed, “ I love all of them.”

Azriel moved forward and wrapped his arms around her. 

“Is it that hard to choose a plant?”

She leaned back into his chest and frowned.

“You don’t understand. I’ve grown them all from seeds. They’re like my babies.”

He pressed a kiss to the top of her head.

“Hopefully they won’t be the only ones you have.”

She smiled softly and looked up at him. It was amazing how much progress they had both made. There was a point in both of their lives where they could barely think about the next day, let alone the rest of their lives. Azriel has become much more open with his affection, and his wishes for the future. It always made Elain smile when he referenced the long, long life that they were going to have together.

“As much as I would love to have this conversation with you, I have more pressing issues to attend to.”

She stepped out of Azriel's embrace, immediately regretting it as his warmth seeped out of her.

She looked around her old room, the walls and shelves now bare as their contents lay in boxes on the floor. It was a big change but one she was happy to make.

“If it helps in any way at all I like that one.”

He pointed to the small bush of lavender that sat in a blue pot. Elain walked over to the pot and picked it up, narrowing her eyes as she scrutinised it. 

“I don’t think it would survive in your room, no offence. There isn’t enough direct sunlight.”

Azriel nodded thoughtfully before pointing to another one.

“What about this one?”

Elain shook her head and proceeded to explain why it wouldn’t survive. Azriel tilted his head to one side and gave her an analysing once-over. He pulled her into him and looked her directly in the eyes.

“Do you know what I think?”

Elain didn’t reply, she just buried her head in his chest and mumbled, “stupid plants,” under her breath.

“I think that the plants aren’t the problem here, my love. I think that you are stressed about moving and are taking it out on your poor, poor plants.”

She lifted her head to look up at Azriel.

“I’m sorry.” She said, “This is something I want to do, but I have never been in such a long-term relationship. Despite the fact I was planning to marry Graysen, I don’t think we were ever properly in love. We were just enchanted by the idea of a magical marriage. I know it took me a while to get over him, but I realise that I didn’t love him now. But I love you, Azriel. I love you so, so much and I believe it’s freaking me out a bit.”

She took a moment to take a deep breath. “I have never felt this way about anyone before. I think moving has brought these thoughts to the front of my mind.”

Azriel looked down at her with so much love in his eyes. He pulled her tighter

“Elain,” he said. “It’s okay to feel this way; I understand. I went through the same thing when I found out Mor preferred females. I want you to take your time. You don’t have to move in officially if you don’t want to. If you would like, we can move half your stuff today and you can move the rest whenever you are ready.”

Elain nodded before pulling him in for a kiss.

“Thank you, Az. I love you.”

“I love you too.”

o.O.o

It took six years before her old room was completely empty. But then again, their joint room was empty now too.

Elain picked up the small thriving bush of lavender in the blue pot, the final item to be moved, and examined it in the morning light.

“What do you have there, my love?”

Azriel materialised beside her and pulled her into a hug. 

“The lavender that wouldn’t have survived in our room.”

Azriel grinned at the memory.

“Will it survive in our new house?”

Elain nodded and marvelled at the two bands of gold that adorned their fingers.

“I made room especially for it on the kitchen windowsill.”

He spun her around and sent her a grin that could rival most sunsets in beauty.

“I can’t wait for you to see the nursery I decorated. I’m hoping it will get your seal of approval.”

“I’m sure it will.”

He took her hand and placed them on the growing bump on her stomach. Elain smiled back, a smile almost as bright as their future ahead of them.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments appreciated!
> 
> Find me on tumblr @stars-falling


End file.
